Sol's father
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |loner = Unknown |formermate= Cinders |mate = Unnamed she-cat |son = Sol |children = Light-colored kit, Tricolored kit, Patched kit |livebooks = Beyond the Code |deadbooks = Unknown}} Sol's father is a long-furred, brownish-gray tom with a paler muzzle and orange eyes. He is a loner and is mates with Cinders, who has their four kits; one of them is the unnamed Sol. As explained by Sol, his father rarely visited his family, and didn't seem to like his mate or kits very much. Eventually his father declares to Cinders that he has found a new mate who doesn't complain so much, and they are leaving for a place with more food. While Cinders is extremely angry and hisses that he's leaving their kits to die, he simply says goodbye and walks off, never to be seen by Sol again. History In the SkyClan and the Stranger arc ''Beyond the Code :The tom is first spoken of when his son, Sol, is recalling his kithood to his Clan leader, Leafstar. :He is a loner, never named throughout the flashback. He fathered a litter of kits with a she-cat named Cinders; Sol, a light-colored kit, a tricolored kit and a patched kit. He rarely came to visit his family, and even more infrequently brought them food. He never played, or interacted much, with his kits, and is thought by Sol to have not liked them. He also suspects his father rarely came around because Cinders was a very negative cat to be around, and complained a lot. :Sol's father is standing on a pile of tires when he first appears in the flashback. Cinders is antagonizing him for being gone for so long and only bringing them a "pathetic, sour" shrew to eat. She declares that it's useless and they couldn't eat it, and demands to know what kind of father treats his kits so poorly. As he walks away, Cinders tells her kits that cats used to be good, noble, and treated each other well, unlike their father. :During a rainstorm, Cinders and her kits hide under a pile of logs, and spend the night there. Their father shows up after the rain has stopped; the kits are excited to see him at first, showing they did feel some affection for their father despite his neglect. Cinders is less enthusiastic about his appearance, dryly remarking that she isn't surprised he hasn't brought them any food. He proceeds to tell Cinders that he has a new mate, a she-cat who doesn't complain as much, and they are leaving to find better hunting territory. Cinders is very upset with him, and shouts at him about how he had fathered her kits and is now abandoning them to die. He only bids her a goodbye, and walks away, never to be seen again. Official art Kin Members '''Mates:' :Unnamed she-cat: :Cinders (formerly): Son: :Sol: Kits: :Unnamed light-colored kit: :Unnamed tricolored kit: :Unnamed patched kit: Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Whisperfi:Whisperru:Отец Солаfr:Père de Solpl:Ojciec Sola Category:Males Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:Loners Category:Minor characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Characters with unknown names